Night I'll Never Forget
by CecilyAurora
Summary: How exactly did they end up with baby number seven? A date night, no money, a fight and some making up. Prequel to Morning I'll Never Forget.


**Summary: **How exactly did they end up with baby number seven? A date night, no money, a fight and some making up. Prequel to Morning I'll Never Forget.

**Disclaimer: **I own no one but the kids. I do own some One Tree Hill memorabilia if that counts.

**So originally I stopped writing this because I just couldn't figure out were to go and life got in the way. Now I had two days of down time- were I probably should have been doing home work- to write and finish it, so I did. I'm not sure if I like it, but I'll let you all decide what to think. **

**This one is in Brooke's point. If you didn't read Morning I'll Never Forget you can read this one and then that one. Enjoy!**

**Night I'll Never Forget**

"We'll be alone tonight." I whispered in his ear, climbing on top of his lap. "No kids. No waking up for feedings. No nothing." I placed soft open mouth kisses from his jaw and down his neck.

"If this is how you're willing to wake me up every morning, just keep on going." He smirked keeping his eyes closed and let out a deep moan. "Fuck, Pretty Girl." He hissed softly.

This was one morning, after an early wake up call that I placed a back to sleep Nellie into her room shared with Veda, that we will be alone. Both girls out cold for a long time now, so I had my freedom and an urge deep inside for more.

Grinding me hips into his, I jerked when his hands grabbed a hold of my sides controlling the movement. I smirked and gladly found my way back to his mouth. "Too much clothing." He moaned out some how when we both struggled to gain our breaths again. "Take them off."

I did as I was told and ripped the one of his oversized t-shirts over my head before smirking. "Like what you see?" I was wearing a skimpy black lacy bra with red accents underneath. I became a little bored waiting for him to wake up so I had some fun of my own trying on all the clothes that are finally starting to fit again since I was loosing the baby weight from having Nellie.

"Oh hell yes." He grabbed a hold of me, pulling me down tighter as we fought for the chance for one to gain control. "Still way to many clothes." He won with the control and flipped me on to my back before kissing his way down my neck and down my stomach I wish was a little toner, but give me a break. "These most definitely have to go." He hooked his thumbs to the edges of the lacey black boy shorts- ones that cover the c-section scar. "So beautiful," He kissed the scar but when they started to be pulled down a scream cursed through the room from the baby monitor.

"Fuck." I threw my head on the pillow. "I should get her. Before it wakes up Vee."

"Mama! Shut her up!" Another voice spoke over the monitor.

"Scratch that." Lucas laughed kissing my lips. "Tonight, just you and me."

And I was so going to look forward to that.

I rolled over and stared at the picture I cherish the most. The picture on the dark wood nightstand made me get up every single day. They were my reason for everything in this world, all six of them.

Six kids in nine years was not something I was wanting when I first married Lucas. So maybe having to elope because of a non-planned pregnancy was not the real reason we got married, as we didn't exactly know I was pregnant when we flew to Vegas, but whatever. Ignore all the rumors that people started.

Maisie Elizabeth was my unexpected gift, a joy and an experience that I would never take back. She came whaling into the world kicking and screaming. Since that day she couldn't shut up and couldn't stop moving around. I loved the experience so much that less than a year later Jacoby was born.

Jacoby Levi was the quiet one, the one you always want to know what they were thinking and they would never tell you what it was. He was the easiest baby. Never cried unless he was hungry or needed a new diaper. People thought I was crazy to want another one, especially at how easy he was. But I couldn't stop at two. I had to have at least one more.

Wren Noelle was a tiny little Christmas Birdie when she was born. Sick as a dog and in the NICU, Neonatal Intensive Care Unit, for the first three months almost, she had open-heart surgery and struggled for her life daily. She was my small little Birdie. I remember the first time she was placed in my arms with all those wires attached to her little body I felt like a mother of three finally. Her struggles through her first year of life could be seen because still to this day she wants to be a normal kid, run and play sports, but that's not allowed for her. And I think she is content with that. The poor girl is a klutz.

Eli Bennett and Veda Louise, well they were somewhat of a surprise. I wasn't exactly taking my birth control and Lucas finally agreed to try for what we suspected would be the final addition to the family but I had other plans in mind. Twins were a shock, complete shock. No one in either family had twins before so it was something new. Eli just wanted his daddy all the time and Veda was a fine baby as long as she had your attention or some one was holding her. But somewhere inside when they turned two I felt like our family wasn't complete. Someone was missing.

Nellie Valentina completed us and also was the best Valentines Day gift any girl could want. After the horrible pregnancy of bed rest and hospital stays, she was the light at the end of the tunnel. The bubbly little girl completed the family amazingly well. Lucas was upset when we found out she was a boy, but there was excitement in his voice when he got to inform every one that Baby Girl Scott finally arrived.

I was done, completely done. No more kids, no more worries of taking birth control pills. Lucas got it done. A little snip-snip happened after months of debating it. I was glad. Sex without condoms makes everything in life so much better.

Quickly throwing back on the once discarded shirt, I walked down the long hallway decked out on either side with brown wooden doors and family photos. At the end of the hallway with the letters V &amp; N in white cursive writing was the room with all the screaming.

"Shut up! I need my booty seep!" I walked in and Veda was throwing the stuffed animals that she had to have surrounding her while she slept at her little sister.

"Is Vee driving you crazy, Nellie?" I lifted the crying girl into my arms, and she hugged me tightly. "Veda, don't throw your animals at your sister and you most definitely do not use the words shut up ever."

"Maisie says it."

"And she shouldn't." I stayed stern. "It's time to get up anyway."

The earlier she got up, the earlier naptime was for them so I can prep for tonight, another plus for me.

"But I need my booty sleep!"

I tried my hardest not to laugh on how she said beauty sleep but let it go. "Go see your father." I shook my head guiding her out of the room.

"Daddy!" Veda screamed running down the hallway, her feet taping on the old squeaky wooden floor.

"Quietly." I laughed again knowing she wouldn't even listen to me. I had to wake everyone up soon. Maisie and Jacoby have to catch the school bus at 8:30 and then Wren has to at 9:15 before I have to drive Eli and Veda at 9:30 for preschool. Then returning home till 1:30 when it's time to pick them up.

"Back to sleep time." Lucas smirked, placing a compliant Veda on his chest and immediately she was almost out cold.

All the kids when they were babies would cry and cry and no matter what I did to make it stop, nothing would work, but the minute Lucas rested them on his chest, they were out like a light, fast asleep within minutes. Lucky bastered.

"Oh no you two don't." If anyone was going to sleep it was me but Lucas had to get up for work and I had to get up to become a stay at home mother. "Luke, you have work."

"He got Veda cuddles, not work, Mama." Veda opened her eyes to stare at me.

"And you have preschool, Baby doll." I smiled tickling her side. "It's just me and Nellie Belly today."

"I don't wanna go." Veda complained.

"Well tonight you're going to Grandma's house. The faster you go through school, the faster till Grandma's."

My mother, puke, turned into the model Grandmother, just a bit younger than she hoped for. Victoria played, laughed, and enjoyed the time with her grandchildren even if she thought I was crazy for having as many kids as I did. She'd take the kids once a month for us for a night for a date night.

I fucking loved date night, best fucking night of the whole entire month.

"Shit, shit, shit. I'm gonna be late." Lucas shot out of bed, rolling Veda off of him before running in the bathroom for a quick shower.

Any other morning, one with no kids awake, I would be joining him in a nice long shower. Hey, a girl's got needs too.

"Do not repeat what your father says, got it girls?" I placed Nellie next to Veda and turned on cartoons to capture their attention as I wake up the rest of them.

First rule of business, start in Maisie and Wren's room as Maisie will need to be waken up twice before she got her butt out of that bed.

"Mae-Mae, Birdie, come on girls. Rise and shine." I spoke softly, opening the blinds that block out the dark clouds of the rainy morning sky before turning on the lights. "Girls, come on."

"Sleep. Must sleep." Maisie mumbled not even opening her eyes. Her body was sprawled out on the twin-sized mattress, small but powerful.

"Birdie," I smiled already seeing Wren sitting up in her bed. "Why don't you go put on the clothes we laid out yesterday and let me do something with that mess of hair you have?"

"No brushing it, Mama." Wren's hair was like a birds nest. The light brown curls became tangled in her sleep since she refused to let me braid it after her bath yesterday. "It's fine!"

"Brush it or cut it, Wren." I warned. That was the only way I would allow the girls to have long hair- if they can maintain it. "You know the rules."

"Fine." And she stomped her way to the bathroom to control the tangled mess of hair.

"Jacoby, Eli, come on boys. Rise and shine."

"We've been up." Eli stated already dressed for the day. His shoes were on the wrong side of his feet but his jeans were on, his shirt and plaid over shirt were on correctly.

"I can see that now, Bud." I smiled, roughing up his hair, "But lets get these shoes on the right feet. Coby, go brush your teeth."

He just nodded in response and exited the room. One day, hopefully soon, that boy will speak whatever he has in mind and that we will need to shut him up. Till then, I'll wait and do what the teacher's say to.

Soon enough all kids were sitting at the table eating their breakfast of choice, cereal, and ready to go for the day.

"I may be a little late tonight. Some parent-teacher conference but I'll be here." He kissed me on the lips goodbye before grabbing a to go cup of coffee and was out the door. "Love you." Lucas called over his shoulder.

"Love you too," I mumbled frowning.

Don't get me wrong. I love being a stay at home mother, I really truly did. But once in a while I would like a conversation with an adult and not a child.

"Mama." Nellie screamed from her high chair before throwing her food all over the hard wood floors.

If tonight was going to be anything like this morning, I was going to hate it.

"No throwing food, Nell." I sighed. "Mae, Cobs, go grab your shoes and bags please. Wren, you have ten minutes till we need to leave and that hair is still a hot mess. Eli please stop playing with your cereal, your four not a baby."

One hour later, Maisie, Jacoby, and Wren made it on their respected buses and Eli and Veda were walked to their classrooms.

I hope to god this day goes fast. I have an aching for my husband.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"You all have every stuffed animal and toy you could possibly want, right?" I asked knowing at any moment my mother will pull up ready to take off for a fun night with her grandkids. "Vee, I do not mean ever one. Just a couple."

"Yes," The nodded or stated in response.

Now becomes the waiting game. I have chicken marinated in the fridge waiting to be cooked perfectly timed with Lucas's arrival home, wine chilling in the fridge- and beer for him. I'm showered, cleaned up and shaved all parts needing to be shaved, and have a dress hanging in my closet that I bought today with Nellie's approval of clapping.

And just like I timed, Victoria rings the doorbell letting herself into the old house.

"Grandma's here!" Victoria cheered and was attacked with hugs from all the kids except for Nellie who was holding on tightly to me.

"Everything is packed and ready to go." I smiled appreciatively at her. Ten years ago I would never see my mother coming to pick up kids to watch for a night. Victoria Davis with six kids is a sight anyone would want to see. "I'll have Lucas get them tomorrow morning some time."

"Take your time. I have a list of things planned for us to do." She smiled softly. "Come on Nellie Bean."

Nellie wasn't having it. Nellie was holding on tightly, her arms wrapped around my neck, and her little hands grabbing a hold of my shirt. "Nellie," I sighed. I knew it would be hard, but not this hard. "Go with Grandma. I'll see you later." I didn't want to tell her I'd see her in the morning because a fit would insure.

"Come on. Brooke, you go have fun. I can handle this." Victoria took the now crying Nellie from my arms and walked out the door with all the kids following her.

Now it's time for my plans to start happening. Lucas warned he'd be a little late tonight so I was hoping he'd be home by five-thirty the latest leaving me one hour to get ready.

I walked into my bedroom and quickly shredded the rated old sweatpants that I swear I had since being pregnant with Maisie and the baggy t-shirt that covered the parts of me I still weren't one hundred percent okay with.

"Think sexy." I mumbled to myself before digging through my undies for a skimpy pair of white lace undies and then searching for the matching bra. I knew Lucas would love it.

I quickly do my make-up, add a slight curl to my hair and finally put the dress on.

It hugged me in all the right spots, emphasizing my chest I gained- thank you breast feeding- and my ass- thank you six kids. It was elegant, a plum color with pleating all over. I managed to sleep on black heals and make my way to start cooking.

Usually we went out on date night but there were too many upcoming events to spend money on date night. Christmas, Wren's birthday and then soon after was Maisie's birthday. With only one paycheck coming in every month, we had to be frugal at times.

Chicken went in the oven to cook for forty-five minutes, the carrots and potatoes were set out ready to cook when Lucas walked through the door.

Then my phone rang and I felt myself get nervous to check it, almost like it was going to be dreadful to look at it.

It was Lucas.

_Pretty Girl, things got carried away here and the parents are running late. I'll try to get home when I can. Most likely be home by six-thirty the latest, hopefully. I love you._

I sent a quick reply saying 'love you too' and turned everything off to sit on the couch and catch up with those soaps that Lucas couldn't even be bribed to watch.

Before I knew it three hours have past and it was now almost 8:30 and I gave up on the whole dinner date night.

Running up the stairs, I quickly changed back into sweatpants and t-shirt and made my way back downstairs for some cookie-dough ice cream that I hid from the kids and Lucas.

A girl needs chick flicks and ice cream when her husband stands her up.

"Pretty Girl?" Lucas screamed walking into the house. "I know I'm really late and all but these parents were nuts."

I just stared at him, continuing to eat my ice cream. Silent treatment was one way for him to know how I was feeling right about now.

"Brooke, I'm sorry, baby please." Lucas joined me on the couch, "I tried. My phone died and I couldn't tell you how late I was going to be and I'm sorry for that. We still have all night now for date night."

"Whatever."

Not the most mature thing to say and I was acting a lot like my nine-year-old daughter but I could care less.

"Oh come on, Brooke. Really?"

"Yes really! I waited around for three fucking hours for you. Three! With out no word about when you'll be home. We have this one night for just us and you couldn't even make it home on time."

"And I'm sorry that I got tied up at work but you should enjoy the silence. You say you miss it all the time."

"So you're saying I hate staying at home?"

"Where in the world did you get that from? I didn't saying anything about you hating to be home with the kids all day. I know you love it. I wouldn't ask you to change that." I could see something written all over his face when he screamed back and as he ran his hand through his hair. "Brooke I know I screwed up, okay, I get it. But we still have all night."

"This was my time with you, Luke. Just with you. I get no adult conversations ever and this night was my first in a while that is kid free. You get to get out there and have a life outside of the house. I love staying home but once in a while I need you here like you promise."

"I got here as soon as I could. I know if I could I'd be here on time, but the overtime is amazing with everything coming up lately. We could use the extra money. It's been tight lately and we are still trying to pay off Wren's medical bills."

"So you're saying we can't afford for me to stay home anymore?" I question. This fight was so off topic then were we began with it but everything just comes out at once for me.

"That's not what I'm saying at all Brooke! God Damnit. I'm just saying once in a while the overtime will help us. Yeah having two paychecks would make things a lot easier but I don't want you to have to work. I'm sorry that my phone died and I couldn't tell you how late I will be but I'm here now, doesn't that mean something?"

"It meant something when I waited around actually looking put together for once and you were no where to be found."

"Well go get put back together and I'll cook dinner."

"It's not the point, Luke."

"Then what is the point, Brooke? I'm trying to make a compromise or hell, even make this whole thing better."

"You wouldn't get it." Or maybe he would if I just explained what was driving me bananas lately.

"Did I mention you look sexy as hell when angry?" Lucas smirked and the light caught a spark in his blue eyes. "Damn sexy."

I knew what he was doing; I'm not even a bit surprised. We fight and have amazing sex. Amazing sex is what I need now.

Soon enough, Lucas wrapped his arms tightly around me, closing off the space in between us. "Feisty Brooke is an amazing Brooke."

His lips met my and the battle began for dominance. Soon he shoved me so my back was against the wall and the pressure felt amazing.

"I'm making up for missing out." He kissed me, trying to catch his breath again. "Bedroom now."

Before kids, we'd have sex anywhere- the kitchen, dinning room table, the couch. Now since Nellie's in our room every night it is reserved for the bathroom and the few mornings alone in bed.

I loved this kind of dominance, aggression; take everything you are feeling out on me sex. It was to get the release that was robbed this morning. I needed it and needed it now.

As he walked us down the hall, my legs wrapped tightly around his waist, kissing from his jaw to his neck.

"Too much clothing," I mumbled unbuttoning his shirt, one button at a time. The tie was thrown off quickly and by the time I unbuttoned his shirt it joined it on the floor in a pile.

It was raw, passion filled but just what the both of us needed, an escape almost from the normal everyday life activities.

The moment my sweats and ratty t-shirt are off his hands are all over me.

"If you keep wearing this shit, I think we will most definitely be moving Nellie permanently with Veda and you will never be able to wear anything but this here. Official no kids allowed room."

I kiss him for that, but know damn well it wouldn't last. He had a heart for those kids and could never deny them anything.

"I like it better off." He smirked, and in on swift motion, my undies fell into the pile of clothes at the floor. "Much, much better."

We went at it like rabbits. Maybe three or four times in the whole span of the night.

"Fuck." He pushed off of me, rolling over. "Damn, baby." He pulled me in, holding me tightly to his side, satisfied with the night's events. "You're amazing, you know that."

I didn't respond and curled further into his side. "I love you, Luke."

"And I love you too."

And that was the night Graeme Parker Scott was conceived.


End file.
